Doctor Who Series 1 Episode 1:Vampire Games
by Satsuma Joe
Summary: The first episode of Series 1,set after The Next Doctor.The Doctor makes a new friend and meets a old enemy on a strange planet.
1. Where Am I?

**The Doctor whizzed round the Tardis console, flicking various switches and pulling levers. He was in his Tenth incarnation at this period in time, but to be honest, he didn't know what period of time he was in! He just let the Tardis take him straight into danger and adventure. The Tardis suddenly started to go out of control and it sent The Doctor flying onto the floor. Red lights flooded the control room as The Doctor attempted to get up. All of a sudden the Tardis stopped due to a power failure. The Doctor was plunged into total darkness. He got a torch out of his pocket and headed to the door. Awaiting him on the other side of the Tardis walls was a vast, desolate wasteland. Above him the stars twinkled in space. The Doctor liked the stars. The Doctor went in search of life or clues to where he might be. The Doctor walked for hours on end, hoping that some passer-by would come and tell him where he was. Then he saw something in the distance, a very large object. Maybe it was a ship or space station, so he headed towards it in hope of finding some life. Then he heard a scream in the direction of the ship. He started to run.**


	2. Aimee

**In minutes he was in front of a huge ship. He headed for an entrance at the side. He pulled open the escape hatch and climbed in. This place was lighter than the Tardis due to dim lights on the wall. Another scream. This one was on the other side of a door right in front of him. He slid the door open and stepped into a large room. A skeleton was lying on the floor by a control panel. He started pressing some buttons when a door to the right of him opened. There stood a young beautiful woman in a gown.**

"**Who the hell are you?" The woman said. She had a beautiful British accent.**

"**I am The Doctor, who are you?" The Doctor said.**

"**I am Aimee, the owner of this ship. I heard some screams on this deck so I came to have a quick gander at what was going on. What are you doing on my ship?" she said, still puzzled about what was going on.**

"**Sorry, I heard the screams too and came straight here. Oh, and I am afraid to say that we were both to late." He said stepping out of the so Aimee could see the damage. She had a look of horror on her face before breaking down into tears. She was obviously good friends with the crew members.**

"**I am sorry, I'm so sorry." He said before walking over to her and giving her a hug. But then she suddenly stopped crying.**

"**Did you hear that?" she said whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. There was a large banging sound on the other side of a door at the left of the room. Without hesitation they both sprinted to the other side of the room. The Doctor reached for the door handle very slowly.**

"**Get a move on will you." Aimee said in a hushed but angry tone.**

"**Sorry, just trying to build up the suspense." Said as The Doctor as Aimee rolled her eyes at him. The door swung open and a young man shrieked and curled up into a ball on the floor.**

"**Who's the wimp?" said The Doctor with a smile on his face.**

"**Get up Humphrey. Sorry about him, he's Humphrey, our electronics adviser. He's in charge of old spare parts for different ships." She said whilst pulling Humphrey to his feet. He fixed his glasses and brushed himself off.**

"**Hello, I am Humphrey, the electronics adviser on board this ship. I am in cha-" **

"**I know all that, err, do you have any spare parts for a Type-40 Tardis?" asked The Doctor.**

"**A Tardis! You're **_**The Doctor!**_** You're the last of the Time Lords! It is an honour to meet you." Said Humphrey, shaking The Doctor's hand wildly.**

"**We can do grovelling later; first we have to find out what's been killing the crew and where it went." The Doctor explained as he shook Humphrey off. But then the Doctor saw something above Humphrey on the ceiling. A hole, a large hole, about the width of the Tardis. Some how the killer had got into the room without Humphrey knowing about it. Or the killer didn't need to get past Humphrey.**


	3. The Haemovore

"**Humphrey, where you about...lets say, fifteen minutes ago?" asked The Doctor as they climbed through the large hole into a storage room filled with rusty old ship parts.**

"**Why I was in my office trying to come up with a way to fix the engine." said Humphrey in a puzzled tone.**

"**That is all I needed to know." Said The Doctor as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out his pocket and pointed it at Humphrey. Humphrey collapsed to the floor as the whirring of the sonic screwdriver invaded the airwaves.**

"**Your secret is out, Haemovore. You didn't just kill those people, you absorbed them. You killed the real Humphrey, hid his skeleton and stole his body. And when you killed all the people on board you would draw other ships to this planet kill the people on board them." The Doctor explained.**

**The Haemovore clapped sarcastically "Well done, Time Lord. You figured out my little plan. But you missed out one vital piece of information. I am a mutated Haemovore. I don't just suck my victim's blood; I absorb their personalities, their memories, and their appearance, their everything. If I was able to access your body, I would be able to use your Tardis to kill everyone. Every living thing. Then my Haemovore masters will rule the universe! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"**

"**Oh really, what you haven't realised is that I have the strongest weapon known to this universe. Aimee." said The Doctor, gesturing to Aimee.**

"**What, I'm not special! I am just a normal person living a normal life." Aimee said with a surprised look on her face.**

"**Of course you're special! You managed to keep this crew alive whilst they were stranded on an alien planet! You're amazing and would like to invite you to join me in the Tardis" said The Doctor.**

"**I hardly think this is the right time for invitations." said Aimee.**

**When they turned back the Haemovore was on all fours. It looked like a mix of a vampire and a monster. It galloped towards them at high speeds, determined to suck the blood from their veins. The Doctor blasted the sonic screwdriver at the Haemovore's face and it fell to the ground. While it wasn't looking, The Doctor and Aimee jumped round the corner and hid behind some old engines.**

"**What are we going to do? He has just turned into a giant blood-sucking monster and we are its next victims!" Aimee said in a hushed voice so not to be caught.**

"**Don't worry; I have seen these creatures before, a very long time ago. They can be killed in two ways, a stake to the heart or you can break the psychic barrier." The Doctor whispered.**

"**How do we do that?" Aimee said, hopeful that he would have a solution.**

"**Well, the last time I met them you had to break the barrier with faith, but this is a mutated Haemovore. To break the psychic barrier we would need a Croton Stabiliser, and they take hours to build. But I do have another plan." The Doctor said whilst taking an infostamp out of his pocket.**

"**An infostamp! Ahh, very clever. You are going to convert the core into an energy weapon and blast him to bits!" she said, very exited about the idea.**

"**Correct." The Doctor said, surprised by her intelligence. He suddenly stood up from behind the pile of scrap metal and flipped open the top of the infostamp. Blue energy poured out the infostamp and smacked onto the creatures chest. The energy pulsed through the Haemovore's heart and then spread through his whole body. He let out a high pitched scream as his skin ripped to shreds and green ooze plastered the walls. The Haemovore was dead.**


	4. Friends

**The scream of the Haemovore had attracted the attention of the crew members. A large group of people had gathered in the control room. Aimee calmed them down while The Doctor messed with the sonic screwdriver, trying to get the Tardis to materialise on the ship. Aimee was waiting in a old Victorian chair when the Tardis suddenly materialised in the corner of the room.**

"**That's your time machine?" she said with a disappointed look on her face.**

"**I know, not the most typical look for a time machine is it? But I like it. Do you want to take a look inside?" he said with a childish grin on his face. She stepped inside and her jaw dropped.**

"**Oh my God! Its-"**

"**Bigger on the inside, I know its good isn't it?" he said, "By the way, what planet is this?"**

"**Earth, the year 4,999,999,999. December 30****th****." She said, distracted by all the buttons and levers.**

"**What, OH NO! Its next month! The end of the world is next month!" The Doctor shouted, frantically jumping around the console.**

"**Don't worry; we are the only survivors, so we know of. You can fit us all in here, cant you?"**

"**Yeah sure, go and wake them up and tell them to get in here. They will all be safe. I'll drop them off at Sto, they'll be safe there." said The Doctor, calming down now.**

"**Wait a minute, you said they. Does that mean the offer to come with you still stands?" she said with a smirk on her face.**

"**Always." He laughed, putting on that charming grin of his. The last time he had a friend in here he was sending Donna home to her Mum and Granddad. But things were going to be different from now on, because he had Aimee now. He pulled a lever and the Tardis buzzed. He threw a smile at Aimee, she smiled back. He was happy now.**


End file.
